


ringing bells, chiming calls

by mikronicos



Series: knives are too informal (but hugs aren't!) [1]
Category: DanPlan, DanPlan (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, The Shitty Bio Textbook™ - Freeform, and this is the easiest ship that I'm most passionate about so, canonverse, headcanon that Stephen calls Hosuh lovely, here we are, i love them, never mind /good/ DanPlan fanfiction, smol, that's it that's the whole fic, there is a severe lack of DanPlan fanfiction, they're in uni so it works, video calls, what?? Do they even?? Study??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: Stephen and Hosuh have a little video chat just to say hi.





	ringing bells, chiming calls

**Author's Note:**

> uwu they've stolen my owos

Stephen lounged on his bed, scrolling through his phone absentmindedly and snorting at memes. He blew his hair out of his face. He closed his window blinds after the sun got too intense. He sketched. He wrote notes on his shitty Bio textbook. He waited.

A light, airy noise, like a bell, chimed from his black phone. Stephen jerked up from his apathetic stance, a wide grin splitting his face. 

He ignored his background of Hosuh in a pastel sweatshirt and clicked on the green button of the pop-up notification that flashed on his screen.

Loud, scratchy noises emitted from his phone's shitty speaker. "Hey!" Hosuh's tinny voice sounded over the video chat.

Stephen grinned. "Hosuh! Precious bean! Small on-"

Hosuh groaned, smiling with a hand splayed over his face. "Okay, okay, we get it, you love me."

Stephen propped his phone up on his desk. "So, how's Montreal?" His pen tapped absentmindedly against his paper. His fan blew his hair into his face.

Hosuh shrugged, tugging his white beanie down. "I mean, it's kinda cold." _No shit sherlock_, Stephen mouthed teasingly. "Shut up, Stephen. It's chilly, but yesterday I saw a flower! It was tiny and yellow and I dug away some of the snow around it so it could grow better!" Hosuh's cheeks were flushed with excitement and cold. 

Stephen's were too, but for a much different reason. He sat comfortably in a swivel chair and chewed on his thumbnail.

"Stephen?" Hosuh tapped at his screen. "Stephen? Are you there?"

"Oh sorry, lovely. I got distracted looking at a much more pleasant view than my dorm room." He winked cheekily, smiling triumphantly at the small groan that was a strange mixture of pleasure and annoyance.

Hosuh rummaged around in his pocket, retrieving a pair of white earbuds. "Coming up on a Starbucks. Gotta be respectful, you know?"

"No, I don't." Stephen joked.

Hosuh clicked his tongue. "Oh, I can't believe it! I'm dating such a ruffian!"

"You say that as if I'm the one who swept you off your feet."

"You did!"

"Says the person who brought me chocolate, flowers, cookies, and cards. On the same day."

"Valentine's doesn't count!"

"That was last week."

"...oh."


End file.
